Sakura's Birthday Suprise
by ClareTurner
Summary: hey, I'm taking a break from my other stories to bring you my special for Sakura's B-day. I'm trying to write a fic for each birthday that is my fav. which means next is for itachi, and then another for sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Birthday Suprise

AN: ok, I am taking a break from my other fics so I can start on my fic for Sakura's birthday. I will post it before her birthday since my fiancé's birthday is the same day and I will be busy. This is going to be a chapter fic.

Chapter 1: The Birthday letter

It was Sakura's birthday. After everything that happened in the Chunnin exams, he had to do something. And so, he got up early and got out a piece of paper to write on. What was he going to say? Should he just wish her a happy birthday? Or should he actually confess his feelings to her? He had a birthday card, but he wanted to give her more than a mere card. Besides, he wanted to show off to his rival.

And so, he decided to write out his feelings. That would be a good birthday present...

_Dear Sakura_

_I know that I haven't been too nice to you, and every time you ask me out or try to be with me, I push you away. But I just want you to know that I do care about you. I just want you to try harder to get strong. I can't look after you every time we go on a mission..._

However, before he could write any more, he was called by Kakashi-sensei. _Great, just when I was going to write my feelings._ He sighed and left.

Later on, he found out that Itachi _was_ in the village and knocked out Kakashi-sensei. He also found out he was after Naruto. He had to save him. He had to also kill his brother. He forgot about his letter to Sakura and ran to save Naruto. But as usual, he was knocked down from his brother and knocked out again. When he woke up, Sakura was there. She hugged him, but he felt like he was in a daze. How can he beat that bastard? It wasn't fair. He came into the village, and gave Sakura the worst possible birthday present!

Later on Naruto came in, and he decided to give him that fight he always wanted. However, it was getting out of hand. Kakashi-sensei stopped them in their tracks. Sasuke went off to brood and soon Kakashi came to speak to him. He knew it was wrong, but before he was able to go and apologize to Naruto and Sakura, four people sent by Orocimaru came to fight him. After they beat him, they told him that Orocimaru could give him the power he needs to kill his brother.

When they left to let him decide, he thought about it carefully. Should he leave? He needed power so he could protect Naruto and Sakura from his brother... also... Orocimaru obviously wanted him, so he would stop at nothing to bring him to him. He could kill Naruto, or worse Sakura! He had to protect them. He had to leave. He had to make them think he hated them.

He went home, and packed. Then he found the letter. He sighed and ripped it up. There was no point... but when he started to leave, he decided to sit down and write another letter. He needed to try to stop Sakura from ever falling for Naruto. He wanted her feelings for him never to change.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for any sorrow my leaving will cause you, but I need you to know the reasons for my leaving. My brother came to try and take Naruto. He killed everyone in my family. If he knew just how much I cared about you, he would kill you too. I never want that to happen. No matter how much you may think I hate you, I never have. Its always been the opposite. _

_I always push away, because I feel that I should in order to protect you and not get too attached. When we are on missions it gets harder and harder to concentrate, because all I want to do is make sure you are safe. The first day we became Gennin, I said that I wanted to restore my clan before I even mentioned killing my brother. That is because I have already chosen the woman I want to restore it with. You Sakura. You are the only one I want to marry and have children with. _

_I love you Sakura. I always have. Since the day I met you. You may not remember or have noticed, but I was always shy and was scared to talk to you when we were in the academy. We both joked about how oblivious Naruto is about Hinata, but inside I was thinking of how oblivious you are. I may be even more shy than Hinata. _

_I may be leaving the village but no matter what I say, I will come home eventually. Once it is safe to be with you I will return and never leave you again. I promise you that. I am hiding this letter in hopes that you, and you alone will find it. I love you, and I hope you forgive me for this decision._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke sighed as he finished the letter. He folded it up, and put it inside the birthday card. He wrote Sakura on the front, and hid it in the floorboards of his apartment. He didn't want anyone but her to find it. He didn't want anyone but her to read it. But what was the odds of meeting her before he left? He had to risk her not finding this letter. Besides, he only wrote this to get his emotions out. He never intended on her actually receiving it. It would be great, but he had to risk her forgetting him and moving on.

Sasuke then left his apartment for what may in fact be forever.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Ok, I didn't have time to think about the in between, but I wanted to finish this fic before midnight on her birthday.

Chapter 2: Findings

It had been three years since Sasuke left the village. Since then, Sakura had trained very hard in order to help get the one she loved back. She also got closer to Naruto. Not as much as to get over Sasuke, but enough to think of him as a younger brother she can boss around all the time. However the last time she tried to get him back he still wouldn't come home. Now Orocimaru was dead, and so was Itachi. Sakura thought that Sasuke would at least come home after that task was done.

About a month after they unsuccessfully tried to get Sasuke back... again... they gave up and instead decided to try and figure out everything about Pein while Naruto was training to be a toad sage. However, before all the secrets could be revealed, Pein attacked. They fought against him and lost a lot of people. Finally when he found out where Naruto was, he destroyed the village completely with a special jutzu. Naruto came back just in time to fight him.

Sakura didn't know what happened, but somehow Naruto was able to finally control Kyuubi. After he killed Pein to get revenge on Jiraya and Kakashi-sensei, Naruto came back to the village.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" he asked. "how is she? Is she alright?" That was all that he cared about?

"She's fine, over here!" Sakura yelled to him. Sakura had been healing her. Pein didn't hurt her. She suspected it was just to piss off Naruto so Kyuubi would show.

"Thank god!" Naruto said running to her. At this point, Hinata was waking up.

"N...Naruto?" she asked.

"I'm here Hinata." he siad smiling. "How long have you loved me?"

Sakura was in shock. That was what sparked it? Hinata finally told him how she felt?

A tear fell from Hinata's eye. "As long as I can remember Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto smirked. "You should have told me. I'd have gotten over Sakura-chan ages ago!" he said with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. Hinata blushed, but did not faint as she usually did.

"She's ok now. She doesn't need anymore healing. I'll let you two alone." Sakura said sadly.

"But... Sakura-chan..."

"Its ok. You stay with Hinata." she said almost crying it wasn't because of them being together. It was all because she missed Sasuke so much. She talked to Tsunade who was healing other people who were hurt very badly, and since she was almost out of chakra, Tsunade told her to rest a little. She did as she was told, and found a place to sit and rest.

She then started to cry. If Sasuke was alive he must hate Konoha so much that he didn't want to come back. He must hate her just like she thought. She shouldn't have kept dreaming of the day he'd come home and sweep her off her feet. Suddenly her watch beeped. It was midnight. She was now seventeen. It was her birthday. Maybe she should give up on the thought that she would have a great birthday with Sasuke.

That was when she saw it... and envelope. An envelope that had her NAME on it... she snatched it quickly, and opened it. It was a birthday card. She opened that and found... a letter from Sasuke. She then realized she was sitting in the rubble of his old apartment! She read the letter carefully and cried more and more with every syllable. He loved her. After everything she thought... he loved her. He was protecting her by leaving. Was there still a danger? Was that why he didn't come home to her?

At this point, she didn't care. She didn't care if there was danger. She wanted to go find him. She wanted him to know she found the letter. She was even willing to give up her virginity and her job as a koinichi in order to be the mother of his children. She ran. She didn't care if anyone found her. She just ran. Ran to Sasuke. She had the letter in her hand so that he'd know she found it. While she ran, she had tears streaming from her eyes.

Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks. Some girl with red hair and glasses was blocking her way.

"Out of my way!" she yelled at her.

"Why should I? I should just beat you up or take you in so my boyfriend can deal with you!"

"Karin, why do you still call Sasuke your boyfriend?" a guy who had short white hair and pointy teeth said. "You know he hates that!"

"Sasuke? Sasuke's here?" Sakura said. "And who the FUCK are you!" she yelled at Karin for calling him her boyfriend.

"Sakura?" a voice came from behind her. Sakura was silent, but then slowly turned around. That was when she saw him. Sasuke. The same Sasuke who wrote that letter three years ago. The Sasuke who confessed his love and want of creating a family with her.

Sasuke looked at her sadly, but then noticed the letter. His face went from shocked to a face of happiness.

"You found my letter!" he said with a happy voice. Sakura never heard his voice that happy before... it was a little creepy... but nonetheless, she still loved him. She couldn't speak though. Her tears forced her throat to be sour and harsh. So she ran to hug him. She hugged him tight, and he embraced in return.

"Hey! Lay off my Sasuke!" Karin said from behind her. That was it. Inner Sakura was reawakened. Sakura punched Karin so hard she was thrown far, far away from there. The other guy, Suigetsu clapped wildly.

"Lets keep her Sasuke!" he exclaimed.

"Of coarse we will. I need to restore my clan..." and with that, he picked Sakura up without warning.

"Wha.... Sasuke?"

"I missed you." he said grinning.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My bedroom."

"Wha...what?" Sakura said blushing.

All Sasuke did was smirk. He walked into his room, placed Sakura on the bed and closed the door. He then climbed onto the bed himself and started kissing Sakura madly.

"Sasuke..." Sakura moaned. "I'm not sure if we... now?"

"Its your birthday... I have to give you a present..." he whispered into her ear.

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke then proceeded to unzip her shirt. Sakura couldn't believe it. A few hours ago, she was lost and wishing for a life with Sasuke. Now she had one.

When they were done, which seemed like hours, they finally were laying and cuddling in his bed. She held onto him, while he played with some of her hair and kissed her forehead randomly.

"I love you." he whispered.

Sakura smiled. "and I still love you."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"If I ran all this way alone don't you still think I feel that way?"

Sasuke smirked. "Good point... you know I would have waited and had a proper reunion with you first, but when I saw you punch Karin like that, I had to steal you away from the others and have you all to myself." he said now putting both arms around her and holding her possessively.

"You turned into a perv...." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Well I've been around men for three years... I need you." he said kissing her seductively again. They then proceeded to go another round... and another... and another... Obviously it was the best present Sakura ever had. She didn't care about going back. She wanted to stay where Sasuke was forever. She didn't care. She didn't care if she never went home. She loved Sasuke and never wanted to leave him again.

THE END


End file.
